


About BRIDGE

by dewind



Category: 13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Relationships: Okino tsukasa/Hijiyama takatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	About BRIDGE

ABOUT BRIDGE

小话

×捏他与自洽 可能还有点翻译腔警告

0.

“这个是……比治山君？”

堂路桐子……不，现在应该叫沖野司了。名为沖野司的少年终于舍得分出一些注意力，侧过了一点视线打量着手腕上突然出现的叮铛带响的金属物体。又是咔嚓一声，再循着物体的轨迹看去，金属制的另一端准确地接在了对方的手上。

废弃仓库的空气里漂浮着灰尘，在幽暗的灯光里云云袅袅。任何细微的声音都会产生回音，在狭小的空间里来回碰撞。

毕竟是个一米八的大型活人，不是什么路边的猫猫狗狗，还没有驯熟，甚至可以算是叛逆期了。自己是不是太过轻视了呢。原来也是会发生这种突发状况的啊。沖野在心中快速略过了种种想法，一直在键盘上敲击的双手不得不停了下来。他用鼻子呼出了表达无奈的气音，终于转过身正视对方莫名有些得意的脸。

“嗯？该不会是什么奇怪的玩笑吧？比治山君？”

“看了还不明白吗？是手铐啊！这样你就没办法逃走了吧？沖野，现在就跟我乖乖回去……”

“我不是说过了吗，我不会再逃走了。据点的钥匙不是也给过你了吗。倒是你啊，这种危险的物品到底是从哪里搞来的？”

“当然是……咳，差点一五一十地回答了。那种事不重要，重要的是，除非你跟我一起，回到我们的时代，否则……”

“否则怎么样？”

沖野轻轻地拉扯手臂，银色的锁链发出清脆的响声，从这股实打实的重量感看来，居然是真货。

他又显而易见地叹了口气。

“否则比治山君总算打算在光天化日之下，用尽力气对我袭击了？”

“唔、呃……！别胡说！”

不知道是不是想像了什么画面，比治山隆俊的脸肉眼可见涨得通红，像是要连连赶开自己的妄想猛烈摇头。

“那就是比治山君有这种虐待玩法的嗜好？”

“虐、虐待玩法？”

“是啊，可敬的帝国军官大人，行行好，快放了我吧。看，人家的手腕都已经被勒红了。”

为了不去看眼前沖野的脸，比治山痛定思痛，仰着头干脆闭上了眼睛。

“那可不行，直到你答应为止，从现在开始，我会二十四小时牢牢跟在你身边，不管是吃饭，还是喝水，只要有这个手铐……”

“是吗。看来直到你玩厌为止，我必须得奉陪了呢。”

沖野干脆利落地放弃了反抗，得出了简单明了的结论。

“好吧，好吧。伟大的帝国军官大人，那么现在我打算去一趟学院，为此不得不换上女装。之前说过的吧，我还不能暴露。您是能先大发慈悲地解开这个，还是有那种变态嗜好想要监视着我换裙子呢？”

因为这惊涛骇浪般的对应，错愕地睁开了眼睛的比治山隆俊——果不其然看到了沖野正一颗颗解开扣子，打算就这么脱下外套，但又被不能行动自由的左手卡住要脱不脱肩颈大露的煽情场景。

十分钟后，从幽暗的基地出来的沖野司果然已经换上了孝良高中的女子制服。只看脸的话，是自己熟悉的堂路桐子小姐。一想到这个，比治山的心脏就不受控制地加速跳跃起来。

“喏，你要扣上的吧？”

沖野朝着下意识呆愣住的比治山催促地伸出了左手，还自觉地向上提了提制服袖子，露出一截雪白的腕部，堪称模范囚徒了。与昭和２０年时相比，女学生们竟然都毫不顾忌地减短了裙子的长度，露出了小腿，无法想象，太不知羞耻了。仔细打量的话，沖野的确纤细又瘦小，面庞白皙秀美的他扮成女孩子也绝不会有人怀疑。甚至不如说，太可爱了，可爱过头了，比一般女孩子还要可爱很多。

等等等等，比治山隆俊，你的思想很危险。他竭尽全力地提醒自己，抓乱了半长不长的头发。

“倒、倒是很有觉悟嘛。”

“要有觉悟的可是比治山君啊。这一路不知道会被多少人看到，我们这样被手铐链在一起，简直就是可疑的顶点了。到时候你想怎么解释呢？”

“哼，这个的话，不用担心，只要像这样脱下我的外套拿在手上，还是可以遮挡住的。”

“喔？这种地方还算是细心吧。”

“……可不想被你这么评价。”

差点就要飘飘然起来了，比治山心虚地抬起了与沖野链在了一起的右手装作确认手铐功能性的完好，俘虏这么听话，应该是……好事？

1.

“所以，你要在学院做什么？快点完事吧。”

“别急啊。”

沖野神秘地笑笑，大步流星地走往了通往了校庭的小路。校庭多数时间都人烟稀少，只有学生和职员们午休的时候会热闹一些。到这种掩人耳目的地方，究竟是有什么意图……

比治山在身后相当近的距离里亦步亦趋。随着沖野从裙子口袋里掏出了什么的熟练动作，他不禁有些警惕。

“你手上拿着的是什么？”

“唔，猫罐头啊。”

“猫、猫罐头？是用来做什么战略武器吗？”

“比治山君，你不会还没睡醒吧？猫罐头除了喂猫，还能做什么？”

喂，喂猫？比治山哭笑不得。

手铐的长度比想象中还短，几下别扭的拉扯后，比治山不得不和沖野一同蹲下，看着他熟练地打开了猫罐头。一股浓郁的鱼味随之散开，很快，茂密的草丛间就簌簌几下响起了嘹亮的猫叫。一只黑白相间的野猫动作敏捷地扑了过来，绕在沖野脚边疯狂地来回磨蹭，还拿白色的毛爪子在沖野的短裙附近挠来挠去，差一点就要拱进裙底去。

“这只……该死的色猫！”

比治山急急忙忙地伸手驱赶，引得锁链叮铛作响，果不其然换回一声威慑性的低吼和全身竖毛的重点待遇。

“你……这是跟猫吃什么醋啊。这孩子只是想吃东西罢了。”

沖野噗哧一声笑了出来，一边把放在裙子上的罐头摆到了地上。

刚刚还在和突如其来野生的巨大威胁对峙的小野猫马上对比治山失去兴趣，满心欢喜地大快朵颐起来。

沖野表情温柔地拿手指轻轻抚摸小猫脖子附近的毛，立竿见影传来了代表舒服的呼噜声，无论是猫还是人，都好像已经很熟稔了的样子。

风也柔和，阳光也柔和，绿树青草，JK和猫，再挑剔的画家也挑剔不出毛病的绝赞构图，完美的世界和平景象。

这家伙，还真是可爱……词穷的比治山只能第一时间想到相同的形容词，很快又煎熬地皱起了眉头捏起了自己的下巴。

不对。不对不对不对。沖野是男人，沖野是男人啊！

虽然用手铐来威胁沖野是他觉得大义凛然精心设计的周密计划，现在他又开始觉得这像是无尽的内心拷问。

2.

“咕——”

“饿了吗？要去买炒面面包吗？这个时候食堂应该不会有太多人，还算安全哦。”

“这算什么？我可不会向这种……糖衣炮弹屈服的！”

“我倒是无所谓，那么不吃吗？”

“……。我要吃。”

比治山把脸埋在手里，从喉咙深处挤出声音。

“在吃饭问题上倒是很坦率啊，真希望别的时候也学习一下。”

“う……！”

“看你欢喜的模样，这不是和那孩子差不多吗，我都觉得轻松起来了。”

比治山沉浸在炒面面包带来喜悦里，慢半拍地没有反应过来沖野口中的“那孩子”指的是什么。

“喏，分你一半。”

“不用了，这是你喜欢的食物吧。”

“不好好吃东西怎么行！你就是因为这样，才营养不良这么瘦弱的吧？”

似乎从来没看过这家伙进食，就算是机器人也需要机油的吧。比治山面带疑惑，习惯性地像对待三浦一样，捏了捏沖野的肩膀。随即马上意识到这样的动作似乎太过亲昵，触电一般又不自然地把手抽回来。

“怎么，你要喂我吃？”

沖野一脸没在介意的淡然，歪了歪头，

“还真是变态的嗜好啊。”

“不是——————！”

3.

“为什么会答应的这么爽快？唉，省得我要一直监视你也好。不如趁此机会让你熟悉一下这附近的环境。对我知根知底……不是正如你所愿吗？”

“唔……才没有。”

“还是不坦率。嘛，就算你再心急也没有用，调查‘门’的工作不能被人看到，必须等到附近不会出现其他人的时刻才行。”

“门？你是说你们用来时空跳跃的那个东西吗？”

“没错，看来你真的在图书馆看了不少闲书。不论有用没用，再具体下去，你应该就无法理解了。”

“唔……”

“我明白你有你的考虑，或者顾虑，但像这样物理限制住我的幼稚行为，可能达不成你想达到的目的，甚至还会极大几率勾起我的PTSD，再甚至让我产生额外的斯德哥尔摩症状……”

“等等等等，从中途开始就无法听懂了……”

“你真是耿直呢。只要我借口说上厕所，或者换衣服，你就不得不解开这个东西不是吗，你怎么保障，我不会在这之间逃走呢？”

沖野这幅好整以暇的样子，比治山难得没有陷入窘迫，反倒得意地大声哈了一下。

“不会都如你所愿的，就算是你，没有钥匙也插翅难飞吧？！”

话音未落，比治山像是急于从被动的局面挣脱出来，快速地急切地大力往远处扔出了那个闪闪发亮的东西，扔出了手铐唯一的钥匙。

“像这样——”

“啊。”

“啊。”

“比治山君，钥匙，你该不会只有一把……”

“呃……”

“哈啊，搞砸了呢，比治山君。”

沖野眯着眼下意识计算了下刚才钥匙飞出的弧度及距离，喃喃地说，

“看来我低估了你是真的连睡觉的时候都想拷着我的变态嗜好了啊，应该再好好研究一下你奇特的脑回路……”

“我&×……&！都说了不是的——————！”

4.

“说起来，我看过一份资料，手铐这种东西，后来也渐渐改变了原来的功能。”

“你该不会是为了说服我放了你才对我说这些的吧？现在说这么多也没有用了。是真的只有那一把钥匙……”

“哈，怎么可能。对于你这种莫名执拗的脾气，我已经非常了解了。只不过是陈述我的记忆罢了。”

比治山不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“……后来，那位博士将个人信息终端设计成了手铐的样式，解释说，这代表人与人之间的链接。”

“链接？”

“没错。他想要唤醒人的自觉。科技越是发达，人与人之间的距离反倒越远，这背离了最早架设通讯网络的初衷。”

“我不太明白……”

“因为变得高效了，感情成本随着时间成本下降了。况且，人的界限也渐渐模糊了。忒修斯之船的思想实验，有听说过吗？一艘不停一点点替换自身零件的船，是在什么时候变为了另一艘别的船呢？”

“如果那艘船，还认为自己是原来的船呢？”

“长得和我一样的脸，和我一样的声音，一样的名字，那种存在是我吗？”

“不是吧，仅仅是外壳很像而已。反过来说，就算你外貌改变了，曾经用过堂路桐子的名字，你也还是沖野司。”比治山终于找到一点回答的空隙。

“那么，一样的记忆，一样的人格，是我吗？”

“虽然我也觉得记忆和人格是形成我的基础，但还是会被似乎不是我的我而影响啊。你想，人们在看电影或者玩电子游戏的时候，会下意识把自己操作的，或者自己视角看到的一切代入成自己吧。如果那个被代入的对象，本身就和自己长得一模一样，甚至，说不定就是你自己的话……”

“只要我重新拥有了，或者说共享了这段经历，那就跟重新拥有了这份感情没有区别吧？”

“至少我是这么想的，因为我从小接受的就是这样的教育。死亡，指的只是记忆没有被保存。”

“什么……意思？”

“唔，在能接受之前，你还是不要知道的为好。”

“我对此唯一能做的，就是希望你能够相信我。为了获取你的信任，这点投入也不算什么。我就当成，这是你心理上对我寻求链接的行为吧。”

相信……沖野吗？一口气被塞入了很大的信息量，比治山还是重新思考了这个问题。虽然总是被他折腾得团团转，但怀疑沖野什么的，倒是一次也没想过。尽管不愿承认，好像一般这种情况，就该被称为心甘情愿。

“当成是交易也没问题。当这一切结束了……没错，只要是你的要求，我都会遵从。”

可恶啊，你到底在动摇个什么劲啊！你可是帝国男儿！

结局，比治山还是在恨铁不成钢地对自己的软弱内心怒吼。

5.

“所以你错把据点的钥匙……当成手铐的钥匙丢了出去，真正的钥匙，大概率掉了在据点里？亏我还做好了联系敷岛的人的准备……”

“这样也好，省得你一整夜都被我折腾得没法睡觉。”

这句话好像有点问题。比治山总觉得哪里不对，又说不上来。

“这么说，你不需要睡眠的吗？真的是机器人？”

“我要做的事可是有山一样多。怎么，难道比治山君一个人会睡不着，需要人陪睡吗？”

“又在糊弄我……！”

沖野调侃着说完，就将注意力重新放回了眼前浮现的幽蓝屏幕上，电子信号回传来微弱的哔声回应。比治山完全看不懂的庞大数据和文字图表正在上面快速跳动着，他只能转过视线看看专心致志的沖野。

“希望你不要再把自己的合作对象铐起来。就算是我，也会因此分心的啊。如果是想对我做什么的话，……不用这么拐弯抹角也可以。”

沖野敲击的动作突兀地停了，回头直直盯着他，然后又笑了，即便看上去再纯良，比治山似乎也嗅到了一点不对劲。

“机会难得，我来教你吧，手铐这种东西，还可以这么用的。”


End file.
